Love at Loch Ness
by Emmles
Summary: It’s summer vacation after Harry’s 5th year at Hogwarts and Mr. Weasley has a proposition. A two week camping trip at Loch Ness! What relationships will evolve and who's love will be tested? HarryXGinny BillXFleur other couples unknown till you read.
1. Chapter 1

I know it's kind of weird for me to be starting yet another fanfics when I'm already working on two but I figured it'd be okay since I'm a fast typer. (wait… typer isn't a real word… oh well)

Summary: It's summer vacation after Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts and Mr. Weasley has a proposition. A two week camping trip at Loch Ness! What relationships will evolve from this seemingly simple trip?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter or Loch Ness. Though I have been there once…

**Chapter 1**

_Loch Ness_

"Rumor has it you went on a little adventure with Dumbledore," Fred implied suddenly, causing Harry to jump.

"Fred! I didn't see you there," Harry said. He had been innocently walking down the hallway in the burrow, thinking of Sirius and how he'd never talk to him again. He wasn't as sad as he was at first, what from having gotten over the shock and accepting his godfather's fate.

"Nobody every does," Fred, who was still leaning against the wall next to his room door, said with a sly wink.

"So tell us Harry, what happened?" George asked, stepping out of a room and standing in front of Harry.

"Did you spy on you-know-you?" Fred asked.

"Kill a Death Eater?" George asked.

"Battle a dragon?"

"Convince a giant?"

"Save a damsel?"

"Have the best damn cup of tea you've ever tasted?"

Fred looked at George, an eyebrow raised. "Yeah with Dumbledore that would make sense," he decided with a shrug, turning back to Harry.

"But really mate, what did you do?" George asked.

Harry, who was now slightly confused, just looked at the two twins, forgetting what they were even asking. "Err… What?"

"Blast Forge, we've confused another one," Fred said.

"Aye Gred, we've lost him," George agreed solemnly.

Suddenly Harry came across the realization that the twins shouldn't even know that he went anywhere with Dumbledore at all. "Hang on, how do you two even know I was with Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"I say it looks like we got him to admit he did something," Fred said eagerly.

"Well we already know it happened, we have a very reliable source," George pointed out.

"Don't tell me that source is tall, red haired an my best mate…" Harry groaned.

"That's a weird way to describe Hermione," Fred said, a curious look on his face.

"Yeah your right, I mean the last description makes sense," George nodded thoughtfully.

Harry looked at the twins in horror, praying he wasn't going red over the absurd idea. Both the twins just flashed each other grins of triumph.

"Did it again!" Fred and George chorused.

"Err… Did what?" Harry asked, head buzzing.

"Made another poor soul go as red Ginny's hair. Don't you think that's pretty Harry?" George asked.

"I think that's pretty hairy," Fred said.

"Ha," George smiled, eyes flicking from Fred for a moment before going back to Harry.

"Err… what?"

"Our sister's hair? It smells fruity you know. Oh but I bet you know that," George said with a mischievous grin. "But seriously stay away from her, famous people tend to take advantage of us common folk. Naw just joshing with you, you're fine." Harry looked at them, utterly confused.

"Dad says it smell like fruit loops," Fred commented randomly.

"What are fruit loops?" George asked.

"Funny circle things," Fred explained.

"I wish my hair smelled like funny circle things," George said, stroking his chin in deep thought.

"Ehhh… I need to eat now," Harry said, trying to walk past George. Moving fast he quickly sidestepped in front of Harry.

"What's the password?" George demanded, holding up a hand.

"Huh? You can't be serious," Harry said.

"Hint: It's what you were doing with Dumbledore," Fred whispered.

"Okay, the password's, 'what you were doing with Dumbledore'," Harry repeated seriously, hiding a small smile.

"Aww how cute, he made a cheek, George!" Fred said proudly.

George smiled for a moment before his face turned mockingly stern, almost like Percy's. "Password inferior lower classmen!" He demanded in a commanding voice.

"George, you forgot to put your Head Boy badge on!" Fred said, shocked.

"No! The whole system will fall apart!" George exclaimed dramatically, clutching and pulling at his long flame red hair.

"Okay, first tell me how you found out about my little adventure, then I might reveal something," Harry said.

"These," Fred held up a pair of extendable ears.

"Now give the password so I can go back to doing whatever Percy does," George said, regaining himself and patting his hair back down.

"Shining boots?" Fred suggested, pocketing the ears.

"Brushing my teeth?"

"Studying?"

"Wooing the people who should never be wooed?"

"Being a git?"

"Hey I like that one!" George exclaimed with a grin.

"I know it's the best right?" Fred asked excitedly.

Harry cleared his throat, re-earning the twins' attention.

"So? Password?" George and Fred asked eagerly.

"We did something top secret," Harry said doggedly.

"Aww man!" Fred and George threw back their heads and rolled their eyes before slumping over in defeat.

"We had fun," Fred said mournfully.

"Aye," George said with a hollow voice.

"Goodbye," Harry said, giving the nearest twin a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Doesn't that sound great? It would just be the family! Oh and Harry and Hermione too of course," Mr. Weasley said from the head of the table. Curious, Harry finished walking down the stairs. He saw Mr. Weasley leaning forwards, explaining something. Everyone around him was listening and eating eggs and bacon at the same time. It looked as though Mr. Weasley had hardly even touched his food.

"Harry dear! Finally up I see," Mrs. Weasley greeted from her spot at the table. "Come over here and sit next to Ron, food's still hot I imagine."

"It's piping mum!" Ron complained.

"Goodness Ronald," Hermione, who was sitting to his right at the edge of the table, said.

"Hey," Harry greeted everyone.

"Hiya Harry!" Charlie greeted.

"Hi, visiting from Romania?" Harry asked politely, sitting on Ron's left. "And hi Bill," he added, just noticing him. Bill nodded his greeting and smiled.

"Yes, for a bit longer too it seems," Charlie said.

"Yeah, me too, from the way dad's been talking," Bill added.

"Huh? What's going on?" Harry asked, turning his attention to Mr. Weasley.

"We're planning a camping trip, Harry," Mr. Weasley said enthusiastically.

"_You're_ planning a camping trip, dear," Mrs. Weasley corrected sternly.

"Ah right, of course," Mr. Weasley agreed. "Interested in joining us?"

"Of course," Harry said.

"Well seeing as you included him in the plans already I don't think he really has much choice," Ron said.

"You see Ron, dad knew he'd say yes," Charlie explained.

"Yeah, everyone knows dad can see into the future," Bill said.

"Okay that's enough," Mrs. Weasley said firmly. Charlie and Bill exchanged a humored glance.

"I've decided it would be so much fun to camp at Loch Ness!" Mr. Weasley said.

"Isn't that in Scotland?" Ron asked.

"No it's in Wales," Hermione said.

"Oh," Ron said, looking confused.

"Ron of course it's in Scotland! Honestly," Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes and picking at her fried egg.

"What's in Scotland?" Ginny asked suspiciously, walking down the stairs. "And why are Fred and George ambushing people in the hall? It took me ages to get past them."

"Did they ask for a password?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"Did they give you a hint?" Harry continued.

"How'd you know?" Ginny asked curiously

"Was the hint something like 'what Harry and Dumbledore were doing'?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I assumed it was some trick of some sort," Ginny explained.

"Are they trying to find out what we're trying to find out?" Ron asked, red brows furrowed.

"Yeah."

"Blimey. I should join forces with them," Ron said, turning back to his food. Hermione just shook her head. "How'd they find out anyway?"

"Ex-" Harry looked sideways at Mrs. Weasley. "-pecto Petronum! Never mind, I thought I saw a dementor. I don't know how they found out." Everybody looked at him, confused. "Butter please," He turned to Ron.

"For what?" Ron asked.

"…I… don't know." Harry turned back to his food, not entirely sure why he just saved the twins' skins.

"Well, I'm starved," Ginny announced, taking a free seat next to Bill.

"So anyway! Should we camp with magic, or do you want a challenge?" Mr. Weasley asked eagerly.

"Magic," Nearly everyone said.

"Oh I don't know," Hermione said. "Camping like muggles might be a good experience. We'll see if people who are overly lazy and unhealthily _dependant-" _Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs, earning a painful yelp. "-on magic can actually survive without wands."

"Yeah," Harry said with a grin, "I'd love to see that."

"Splendid! Then it's settled! No magic unless absolutely necessary!" Mr. Weasley said. Everybody except Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, Harry and Hermione groaned loudly.

"What's this about no magic?" Fred demanded, leaping down the stairs. Harry could hear the pounding feet of his twin following close behind.

"What's this about ambushing people in the hall?" Mrs. Weasley countered as George appeared.

"I'm going to go… pee," George said, seeing the look on his mother's face. He vanished as quickly as he appeared.

"Coward," Fred muttered with a scowl.

"I want no more trouble out of you two, you hear me?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Relax mum, all we were doing was interrogating people," Fred said, holding his hands up.

"What!? Keep your ears out of top secret business, Harry has enough trouble as it is without the two of you sticking your noses in everything!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Ears mum, ears. We're sticking our ears in everything," Fred corrected.

"That's enough! Go eat your breakfast and be quiet!" Mrs. Weasley commanded.

"No! You wouldn't make me do that?" Fred gasped. "Anything but that!" Mrs. Weasley's eyes closed into threatening slits. "Okay mum sorry," Fred said quickly, dashing to his usual spot.

"Is it safe?" George asked quietly. Fred just glared at him. Cautiously like a wild animal approaching the unknown, George took a step after step, finally reaching his destination next to Fred.

"I'm not happy with you either!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked suddenly. George jumped, cowering behind his arms.

Luckily for George Mr. Weasley beamed at everybody and exclaimed, "Everything's in order! We leave tomorrow!"

"WHAT!?" Everybody demanded, the bellow led by the confused twins. Mr. Weasley paled, and looked around for support. Judging by the look on his face he found none.

Well I hope this is a good enough start for everybody, I'll update more really soon I promise!


	2. Day 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. (no duh)

**Chapter 2**

_Day 1_

"So Ron, you think you'll be able to last for two weeks without magic?" Hermione tested, striding over to Harry and Ron. They were currently standing at the edge of the campsite next to the trees that separated them from the lake and surrounding hotels.

"Of course," Ron said. "I bet I could last longer then Harry."

"What are you talking about? I lived in a cupboard for ten years!" Harry reminded, a little annoyed at Ron's boastful attitude.

"Yeah but a cupboard's a lot different then a camping trip!" Ron argued.

"The point is," Harry said clearly, "no magic."

"I'm telling you now, I'm gonna be the sanest person at the end of this trip."

"That'll be hard, considering you're already the most mental," Hermione said. "And it's not that hard to act like your sane. Remember that death eater who impersonated Mad Eye?"

"She's onto you, little brother," George warned, hammering a tent spike into the ground. "Whew. Doing this manually makes me feel like I actually accomplished something!" He stood up and admired his work.

"That's great George, only nine more to go," Fred said, rolling his eyes.

"You could help you know."

"No I can't, clone, I'm gonna be raising it."

"You're the clone! I'm older!"

"What? You miserable little liar! I'm the eldest, and it obviously shows. Especially compared to you," Fred said smugly, puffing out his chest.

"Take that back!" George yelled, leaping to his feet and brandishing his hammer.

"Ah!" Fred ran around the campsite, George on his heels. "It's an emergency I need to use magic!!!"

Hermione sighed and asked without looking at them, "What for?"

"I need to fry a git!"

"Take that back too!"

"Denied," Hermione said.

"Ha ha!" George exclaimed, advancing on Fred, who was cowering behind a tree in the bushes. "Survival of the fittest!"

"But you aren't the fittest, you just have a hammer," Fred pointed out.

"Survival of the best equipped!"

Fred stepped out from behind the tree and grinned mischievously. "I think that means I win."

George raised an eyebrow. "All you're equipped with is your inflated ego."

"Be that as it may, I do have something else," Fred said.

"Oh stop talking about that!" Hermione ordered, obviously a little flustered.

"About what?" Harry asked.

"The bookworm gets it?" Fred sounded surprised. "George, I just realized that this little 'survival of the best equipped' thing you have going isn't fair to the ladies." Everybody paused in thought, registering what he had just said.

"Eh? Are you being sexist Fred?" George asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. "Because I'm pretty sure Ginny is perfectly capable of beating you to death with hammer."

"Wait, wait. I just realized that this is perfectly fair for them!" Fred exclaimed. "I wasn't counting some things."

"Ok that's enough!" Hermione said loudly.

"But nobody else gets it," Fred said in disappointment.

"Lets keep it that way," Hermione suggested. Harry looked back and forth at the two, wondering what was going on.

"I get it," George said, raising his eyebrows yet again. "And how could you even think of that Fred?"

Fred shrugged, flashing a grin.

"Harry, do you have any idea…?" Ron asked.

"You're kidding right? How would I be able to understand this talk? I'm completely lost," Harry said.

"Like I said, lets keep it that way," Hermione said firmly, glaring at Fred. That ended the conversation.

Roughly two hours later everybody had gotten settled in. There were two tents set up, one for the males and one for the females. Ron had explained to Hermione that they needed to use magical tents because they couldn't buy enough for everyone. He was as embarrassed as he always was when having to explain to people that he couldn't afford something.

Mr. Weasley muttered furiously to himself as he kneeled by the fireplace with a box of matches. "I'm getting the match on fire, but it won't spread!"

"That's because you need firewood, Mr. Weasley," Hermione explained. "And maybe some newspaper too."

"But where will we get firewood?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I'm sure there's a store nearby," Hermione said.

"We need food too," Mrs. Weasley piped in.

"You didn't bring food?" Fred and George asked, mouths open in horror.

"We don't have any camping food," Mrs. Weasley explained.

"All right, who wants to go with me to get supplies? Harry?" Hermione implied.

"No thanks, I'm never going grocery shopping again," Harry said, unpleasant memories of shopping with the Dursleys swimming around in his head.

"All right then, looks like it's just us three," Mr. Weasley said. "Hermione, please explain to me how to shop like a muggle." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked off through the woods, Hermione following.

"Oh well it's just like wizard shopping except there are cash registers and-" Hermione started.

"Cash registers? What on earth are those? Tell me more…" Their voices slowly subsided into the night.

"Well, well, well," Fred said, casually sitting on a patch of grass, leaning backwards.

"Well, well, well, what?" George, who was lying next to him with his hands under his head, asked.

"Lets see we've got about what, seven people with us?" Fred asked.

"No, Bill is still picking up Fleur. Knowing those two they probably got… sidetracked," George sniggered.

Ginny mimed retching from her seat at the picnic table.

"Where's Charlie?" Ron asked. "I haven't seen him all day.

"He went scouting," Ginny said with a frown. "He's probably lost."

"Yeah, yeah sucks for him," Fred said quickly, brushing the matter aside with a wave of his hand. "What should we do to pass the time?" He smiled, eyes lingering on every person as he looked around at the group.

"How about you jump in the lake and hold your breath while I sing 'A Cauldron of Hot Strong Love'?" Ginny suggested.

"Do you want my ears to bust?" Fred gawped, looking hurt, ignoring the fact that if he did as Ginny suggested he would drown.

"And don't you dare sing that song," Ron warned, a small growl rumbling in his throat.

"Ooh better step down Ginny, somebody's getting feisty," George warned.

"Yeah, though don't worry Gin, it's survival of the best equipped and Ron isn't well equipped at all," Fred said with a wink. George laughed, rather loudly, makings Ron's ears turn red.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I reckon it was an insult!" Ron said.

"Holy crap he's getting smarter!" Fred exclaimed, eyes widening.

"Soon he'll be able to outsmart _us,_ Fred, we'd better watch out," George said thoughtfully. Harry and Ginny exchanged questioning looks, and a small smile quickly spread across her face. Harry returned the smile, feeling a little exhilarated. He quickly looked away, heart jumping in his throat.

"Harry do you have an suggestions for what a couple of bored kids like us could do?" Fred asked suddenly, turning his gaze to Harry.

Harry thought for a moment, remembering a game Dudley played with his friends once. "Well there is a game. A muggle game actually. I bet Hermione would be able to explain it better then I would," Harry said.

"Hmm. You have my attention, continue, continue," Fred urged, listening.

"It's called Truth or Dare. Or Dare or Truth. I'm not sure which comes first," Harry admitted, suddenly aware of Ginny watching him, intrigued..

"Your knowledge of this game amazes me, you have my rapt attention," George noted, sounding somewhat far away as he was speaking up into the air.

"Well somebody starts and asks somebody if they pick truth of dare. If they pick truth, the person asks them a question they have to answer. If they pick dare, the person tells them to do something and they have to do it. When the person's finished he or she calls on another person," Harry explained quickly.

"All right Ginny, truth or dare?" Fred asked suddenly, testing the game out.

"Umm truth?" Ginny asked with a shrug, looking a little confused.

"Err…" Fred thought for a moment, also looking a little confused. "Name every boy you've snogged. Then I'll officially have my hit list," he added under his breath.

"Don't get overprotective, brother," Ginny said with a frown. "And the list is rather long, just to tell you."

"What!?" Fred, George and Ron demanded. Harry almost joined them, but he felt that would seem a bit odd to Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes, and told everyone every single person she ever snogged. She was right. The list was long. It amazed Harry, he'd only snogged one person, where Ginny here had snogged about a dozen. The list ended all the way up to Dean Thomas.

"All right, Ron, truth or dare?" Ginny asked, a devilish smile playing on her lips. Harry watched her, a little confused at what he was currently feeling.

"Truth," Ron said, looking afraid. Harry had the feeling he didn't want to be the first one to have to complete a dare.

"Ever thought about shagging Hermione?" Ginny asked. Everyone gawped at her. George even shot up to a sitting position, surprise etching every line of his face. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Ginny I already told you he wasn't well equipped!" Fred said, grinning broadly and coming to his senses.

"SO THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE GOING ON ABOUT!!!" Ron yelled. Harry, too, finally understood what all this 'survival of the best equipped' was. He had to admit he couldn't blame Ron for being mad.

"Calm down and answer the question," George said, falling back down to the ground with a thud.

"Of course not," Ron said, his entire face red.

"Well, I know your answer," Ginny said calmly, not referring to his response.

"Yeah okay uhhh Fred, truth or dare?" Ron asked, flustered.

Fred looked down at George, exchanging glances. He looked back up and smiled. "Dare," he said, "that is if you can even think up one that can match me," he challenged.

"I dare you to swim in the lake!" He paused and grinned for dramatic affect. "Naked."

"That all?" Fred asked, standing up. "Seems like ickle Ronnie wants to see the equipment he's jealous of," Fred mocked in a baby voice.

"I'm sure as hell closing my eyes," George said with a frown that was quickly broken by a yawn. He rose to a sitting position and scooted away towards the dark green tent.

Fred grinned at everybody, then pulled his shirt off and swung it over his head. Ginny wolf whistled, surprising Harry. He didn't figure that Ginny could do such a thing. He let go of his shirt and it hit Ron smack in the face.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Ron swore, grabbing the blue shirt and throwing it to the ground.

"What's the matter, Ron?" Fred grinned, looking over at George. But George didn't answer. His head was lolling back on his shoulder, eyes closed. It appeared as though he was sleeping. "He's imagining me," Fred said with a wink. Ginny giggled, obviously awkwardly amused.

"Just finish the damn dare!" Ron shouted.

"I have to agree, you're holding us up," Harry said.

"Don't lie to yourself, you like what you see," Fred said, flinging his long hair out of his face and pulling off his leather belt.

"Stop acting gay!" Ginny called out.

"Never!" Fred called back, unbuttoning his jeans. He stepped out of them, kicking them aside. He looked around and everybody and grinned once again. Harry looked away, sparing himself the awkward tension. He could hear Ginny laughing and Ron snarling, "just get in the damn lake already!!!"

Harry heard a series of swears, possibly from having to walk through brush in bare feet. Then suddenly there was a loud splash and a startled yell. It was then when Harry opened his eyes. Ginny and Ron had gotten up to stand at the edge of the lake. Harry quickly joined them, followed by the very much awake George. Fred was shivering like mad, red hair standing out over his pale form. He hugged himself, teeth chattering.

"No-normaly I-I wo-uld be am-amused," he chattered, blue eyes wide with shock.

"I'm amused," George grinned.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Came a voice from behind them. Harry turned around to come face to face with a harassed looking Charlie. His hair had bits of twigs hanging from it, and some strands looked as though they were sticky with sap.

"D-d-d-d-dare or tr-ruth," Fred chattered. "C-c-can I c-come out n-now?"

"No," Ron said. "Think of it as payback for turning my teddy bear into a spider!"

"W-hat are you… Oh y-y-y-yeah…" Fred gave a shudder and a sharp intake of breath.

"Hmm… I hope Nessie doesn't come get you," Harry said thoughtfully, an idea forming in his head.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-nessie?" Fred asked, turning to him.

"The monster that lives in the lake," Harry explained. He knew that Fred would believe him. After all, monsters were not at all uncommon in the Wizarding World.

"W-w-what!? Th-there's a monster in the lake!?" Fred yelped, treading water. He fell a few inches lower, getting the tips of his long hair wet.

"Oh yeah," Harry said, nodding. "Haven't you ever heard of Nessie?"

"Wha-wha-what is it?" To Harry's surprise he could detect no fear in Fred's voice. No, it was more like an exhilarated tone, excited at the thought of a new adventure.

"Why a dinosaur of course," Harry said. Ron burst out laughing, Ginny giggled. Fred raised an eyebrow, lips sliding downwards into a disappointed frown.

"That's i-it… I-I'm c-c—coming o-o-out," Fred gasped, his lips moving slower as if they were heavy.

"You're all blue, how cold is it in there anyway?" Charlie asked in concern.

"Well it's summer but it's night. Not to mention Fred's stark naked…" Ron said.

Charlie scowled. "Idiots," he muttered. "Especially since we can't use magic to warm him up."

"Well I'm sure we could make an exception…" George hinted, looking sideways at his older brother.

But Charlie shook his head. "No, there're muggles nearby." He threw an irritated look over at a hotel, lights sparkling innocently a ways off above the trees.

"G-get my clothes will y-you!" Fred yelled. "S-so I c-can get o-out…" He threw Ron a dirty look. Charlie left to fetch his clothes.

"Don't you blame me, I didn't know the lake was freezing cold!" Ron protested.

"Oy Fred, I don't think I've seen you this angry in awhile," George mused, folding his arms across his chest.

"Y-you know I-I don't l-l-like the c-c-cold…" Fred said.

"True," George said. "But still! I'm shocked." Fred said nothing. Either because he couldn't speak or because he didn't feel like it.

Charlie returned with Fred's clothes. "Come on get out of there, you're gonna get sick."

Fred just glared at his brother as he climbed over the rocks and grabbed his clothes from Charlie. Everyone felt nicer though, and turned around to give him some privacy.

"Thank you," Fred said forcefully, hugging himself and rubbing his arms vigorously.

"You need some body heat," Charlie said.

"I'm fine," Fred said.

"No you're not, and there's no fire. Wait here," Charlie said. He went into the tent and returned shortly afterwards with a big wool blanket. He handed it to Fred, who took it and wrapped it around himself. "It's simple, Fred, we just need to get people in there with you. Ginny, George," Charlie pointed at each of them in turn and jerked his thumb back at Fred. "Get under there." Ginny and George both scowled at him. Harry smiled to himself.

"C'mon Harry, let's keep a look out for Hermione and my mum and dad," Ron suggested, "I'm starving."

"I'm serious you two! Get under that blanket right now!" Charlie ordered.

"Careful brother, you're sounding like Percy," George warned.

"Why don't you get under that blanket right now?" Ginny countered.

"Because I've done enough, it's your turn to save your brother's life!"

"Take your time, I'll die slowly," Fred said, sounding more like his old self, but still cold.

"Yeah, okay, lets go," Harry agreed, following Ron to the picnic table. They sat across from each other in silence, arms rested casually on the table. Leaves rustled in the distant trees as a wind swept through the camp. Harry shivered, wondering how it could be so cold on a summer night.

"Where are they?" Ron demanded as his stomach gave a groan.

"Dunno," Harry replied as the breeze passed.

"Oww! What're you doing that was my toe!" Ginny squeaked. Confused, Harry looked over to see a very amusing sight. Ginny and George were at Fred's sides, a blanket wrapped around all three.

"Aww isn't this cute," Charlie crooned, a wicked grin plastered onto his face.

"I would complain," Fred said with a shrug. "But as I'm not freezing my ass off anymore…"

"Ah just shut it," George said. "I'm trying to forget this ever happened."

"Fat chance of that happening," Ginny said savagely as the grin on Charlie's face grew.

"Oh it hasn't even happened yet, Georgie," Charlie said.

"What on earth are you children doing?" Mrs. Weasley demanded, stepping into the camp carrying bags of supplies. Mr. Weasley lumbered after her, carrying an immense load of firewood.

"Erm, you see…" George started.

"Oh how positively adorable!" Mrs. Weasley said happily. Even Charlie looked a little surprised. "We simply must get a picture of this!

"NO!" George, Fred and Ginny screamed all at once.

"Blimey, they're gonna wake up the entire country," Ron said. Hermione walked over to them with a puzzled expression on her face.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Ron dared Fred to jump in the lake, Fred got cold, so now they're… cuddling," Harry explained quickly with a small creeping smile. Ron snorted with laughter.

"Charlie made them. It's no surprise that he managed to get them do it, really, it's probably a lot like handling dragons," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Well come on, we should get ready for dinner. And Harry, you shouldn't teach such silly games to people," Hermione said.

"How did you know it was me?" Harry asked.

"Oh please, Truth or Dare? Who else would've heard of that?"

"I guess you have a point there," Harry admitted.

"Don't I always?" Hermione asked with a sly smile before walking away to help with dinner preparations.

"Come on, lets help dad with the fire," Ron said. They walked over to the fire pit, and threw some newspapers into it.

"We really burn the paper?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking at the muggle pictures. "Won't it hurt them?"

"Oh um, they're not real Mr. Weasley," Harry explained, stacking three pieces of wood in the pit. "It's just normal paper used as kindling, don't worry about it."

"If you say so…" Mr. Weasley said, brows furrowed in thought.

After the fire started and after dinner everybody sat around the fire, Fred looking a good deal warmer and Ginny and George looking a good deal angrier.

"Bill hasn't arrived yet?" Mrs. Weasley questioned, passing hot chocolate around.

"I'm pretty sure Bill's gonna take his sweet time," Fred said, the wool blanket still wrapped around him.

"Oh stop it," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I still can't believe you played truth and dare," Hermione said to them.

"It was the only game I could think of," Harry said in defense.

"But you played without me!" Hermione complained.

"You want to play?" Ron asked.

"I haven't played truth or dare since I was ten, or course I want to play!" Hermione said.

"I don't think you're safe playing with Ginny though," Ron said.

"…Want to know what Ginny's question for Ron was, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No! Don't you say another word," Ron threatened, fear etching every line of his face.

Harry just grinned at Ron evilly, sipping his hot chocolate. Hermione looked at the two, clearly puzzled.

"All right everyone, I think it's time we went to bed," Mrs. Weasley said. Everybody rose, stretching or yawned. Everyone except George, who was leaning casually against a nearby tree. "Come on George get up!" Mrs. Weasley ordered sharply. But Mrs. Weasley's attempts to get him up were futile. Judging by a loud snore, George had already fallen asleep.


End file.
